1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to control circuits for light emitting diodes (LEDs) of displays, and particularly to a control circuit for an LED of a display in a portable electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
A typical portable electronic device includes a central processing unit (CPU) and an LED drive microchip configured for driving LEDs of a display. The CPU outputs a high/low level voltage from a general purpose input output (GPIO) contact to the LED drive microchip to turn on/off the LEDs.
However, when a battery is installed into the electronic device, the GPIO contact of the CPU may abnormally generate an instant high level voltage which lead to the LED instant flash, and finally forms an abnormal screen flicker on the display.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.